1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a meter drive circuit, and more particularly to a meter drive circuit by which the pointer of a meter may be held at a measured peak value for a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a tape recorder, the preamplifier of a stereo phonograph, a radio tuner and the like, a VU-meter is provided to indicate an acoustic power level. A mean value indicator is usually used as the VU-meter. The indication provided by the mean value indicator nearly corresponds with the sound volume sensed by the ear. However, the VU-meter cannot follow pulse-like signals produced, for example, by a percussion instrument. A peak level meter having a high response speed is needed for the measurement of such pulse-like signals. The VU meter and the peak level meter are selectively made operative in accordance with the characteristics of signals to be measured.
However, when the peak level meter is employed to indicate the value of pulse-like signals of short duration, the swing of the pointer of the peak level meter is very rapid, and it is difficult to read the measured peak level.